


Signing sexy

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, WinterFRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: Prompt fill for Prompt 170 from the WinterFRE: “You signed to your friend that you find me really sexy, but you didn’t know I learned sign language as well.”





	Signing sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Sign language is shown in italics, though when Fíli is talking with his uncles, he is using sign language along with spoken language. (Also, Fíli is not actually very good at it. But bad English is difficult to read so he seems to be quite good).  
> The signs I describe are British sign language, not ASL, because I once was able to communicate some basic stuff in British sign language. The sign for man seems (to me) to imitate a beard, which is perfect for dwarves.  
> I am not deaf, if I got something wrong here please correct me.

It was not the first time Fíli noticed the other student in the library – he was tall, dark, handsome with the most beautiful sparkling hazel eyes and a mop of wavy chestnut hair that was tamed only with a half ponytail at the back.

But that was not what made him stand out.

No, Fíli really thought the librarians should come over and tell him and his friend to just shut up. Because they were seriously distracting Fíli.

Unfortunately, there was no rule against the use of sign language in the library, and so the very distracting vivacity of the other student, who had sat down at the table just opposite Fíli, was unchecked.

From what Fíli could make out from his perspective, they were discussing biology. There were a lot of signs that Fíli did not understand – his sign language vocabulary was mostly limited to everyday words.

 

When he glanced up again, he saw the guy and his friend look over and then quickly look away.

And Fíli saw the brunet say: _That man is so [...]_ to his friend.

Studying was impossible until Fíli found out what this sign meant. 

The guy had more or less not only imitated a beard to sign “man” but also the moustache braids Fíli sported (on a dare, he could hardly wait to chop the things off), so he had most definitely referred to Fíli. And practically given him a name in sign language. The missing sign could mean “dorky”. Or “stupid.” Or something more positive, like “interesting” perhaps.

He really had to find out.

And it was about time he visited his uncles anyway.

*

“I need you tell me what this sign means,” Fíli explained after being fed some delicious crumpets, trying to imitate the wiggle the other student had done.

His request had Bifur cackle almost manically and Oin raise his bushy eyebrows.

“Why do you need to know this particular sign, my boy?”

So Fíli explained about that handsome student in the library, which had Bifur grin even wider.

_And you are sure he said that about you?_

“Well, yes? Did I sign something weird?”

_No, but maybe you should ask that handsome guy what he meant._

Fíli flicked his moustache braid angrily. “No way. He might have meant that I am a loser because of these stupid braids.”

“They are very fetching,” Oin assured him, his loud voice booming. “And what this sign means, Fíli, is sexy.”

Bifur rolled his eyes and signed _You’re no fun_ at his husband.

“Fíli needs a boyfriend,” Oin explained. “We must help him.”

_He does look dorky with these moustache braids though._

“Don’t listen to Bifur. Talk to that lad. He obviously noticed you.”

*

Opportunity arose just two days later. Fíli nearly walked into the handsome stranger and his friend on his way out from the library to the cafeteria.

When they smiled to apologise, he quickly signed: _You’re sexy too._

He could not help the loud laugh when he saw the complete shock on the other’s face. Although his friend was the one who turned bright red and tried to hide his face in his huge knitted scarf.

The brown haired guy found his composure quickly enough and smiled brightly. _You know sign language?_

 _Obviously_ , Fíli signed with unearned confidence.

_Brilliant. Are you going for a coffee?_

Fíli nodded and was rewarded with another bright smile.

_Can we join you?_

At this stage, his friend seemed to catch on to the exchange and immediately made a very universally recognized gesture that said “No way.” And then added, in actual sign language: _You go ahead, I need to finish a paper._

 _I am Kíli, this is Ori,_ Kíli (the guy finally had a name) introduced them, holding on to his friend before he could disappear.

_Fíli. Nice to meet you._

Ori smiled and practically ran off.

*

This was the easiest date Fíli had ever scored and it was with the sexiest person he ever met by far.

Though for the most part, he had to let Kíli do the talking. He was too overwhelmed to remember much of his active vocabulary and it was obvious that Kíli loved to talk. Fíli had long finished his coffee, while Kíli’s was barely touched.

 _Anyway_ , Kíli concluded an explanation of what he studied (Fíli had only understood about half of it, but was fairly sure it might be veterinary medicine). _How come you understand sign language? I watched you before in the library. You’re not deaf and not mute._

Fíli shrugged, trying to hide how pleased he was that Kíli had noticed him enough to figure that out. _No. But my mother’s brother Oin is nearly deaf and his husband, Bifur, has become mute years ago. I take care of them as much as I can, so I started to learn sign language. I am better at understanding than signing though, I just basically use signs along with talking English so Oin gets everything. I know my grammar is atrocious._

 _It is a bit odd,_ Kíli grinned while he signed. _And I know I should be embarrassed, but I am happy you understood me. It is always a bit difficult to approach men. Ori is my best friend and he can hear almost perfectly with his hearing aids and he talks English, but he’s a useless wingman_. Kíli tilted his head. _Of course, when being a wingman involves running away from a social situation, he is quite good_.

 _So this is a date, right?_ Fíli confirmed.

 _Of course._ Kíli winked. _In a coffeeshop. Very modern._

 _There is a good walk at the river down there_ , Fíli remarked. _We could go there and hold hands._

 _I like your way of thinking_. Kíli had already jumped up and held out his hand.

 

They did not talk much as they walked, hand in hand.

But they did kiss under a tree and exchanged numbers.

And of course, the following day they sat together in the library..

*

Fíli’s vocabulary and grammar in sign language improved rapidly now that he had a very fascinated audience when he tried to explain what he had learned in his classes and what he did with his day. And having Kíli having to text him much of what he learned in his studies (it was veterinary medicine) was a bit tedious. 

And sign language was incredibly helpful when he and Kíli played football together with friends, as they could communicate strategy across the field.

Or send Ori, who stood on the sidelines, to get more drinks.

Or went to a noisy bar or nightclub.

*

“So when are we meeting this man?” Oin asked when Fíli visited a month after their first date.

“It has only been a month!” Fíli protested. “I cannot take him to meet the family this soon.”

 _Your mother already keeps asking,_ Bifur explained. _And you keep telling all of us every day how witty and charming he is._

“We want to see proof,” Oin added. 

“He is witty and charming,” Fíli pursed his lips, not pleased to be made fun off.

 _And sexy_ , Bifur added, grinning wickedly.

“Yes.” Fíli shrugged. “He is almost too perfect to be real, so I don’t want to jinx it.”

 

*

But a day later, Kíli asked when he could meet the two men who had made their relationship possible by forcing Fíli to learn sign language.

Of course, Fíli could not deny a direct request by Kíli and so, after only a little over a month of intensive dating, Kíli was introduced to Bifur and Oin who promised to send a positive report to Fíli’s mother. 

And another week later, Fíli met Thorin, Kíli’s formidable uncle and Thorin’s husband Bilbo, who had raised Kíli ever since Kíli’s father had died and Kíli’s mother had abandoned him. Much like Oin, Bilbo was becoming hard of hearing, and as sign language had been the common language while Kíli was living with them and both he and Thorin were as fluent in it as in English, he usually did without hearing aids at home, just like Oin.

Oin and Bifur were delighted to meet another old gay couple fluent in sign language and Fíli really had to put his foot down to insist that he wanted to date Kíli for at least a year before he proposed. Even if their older relatives could hardly wait to officially become family.


End file.
